


Mañana sin falta

by haveyouseenmyheadache



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I needed to write something soft about my best boys, M/M, REALLY late submission for Fujieric Week 2019 haha oops, References to Memory of Red, References to Missing Kings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmyheadache/pseuds/haveyouseenmyheadache
Summary: Eric no era el tipo de persona que posponía las cosas, hasta que comenzó a vivir con Fujishima.Fujieric Week 2019, Día 2: Fluff





	Mañana sin falta

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la Fujieric Week 2019, específicamente para el Día 2: Fluff.  
> Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? haha...  
> En fin, aquí va~

Despertar uno al lado el otro, de manera que él es lo primero que ve en la mañana.

Comer frente al otro, hablando de cosas triviales o simplemente intercambiando miradas silenciosas pero que lo dicen todo.

Insistir en repartirse las tareas del hogar, ya que él tiende a hacer todo por su cuenta y sobreexigirse.

Esperarlo con ansias mirando de vez en cuando a la puerta, para darle la bienvenida apenas vuelva de su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Esto no es bueno… O, mejor dicho, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se está acostumbrando demasiado a ese tipo de escenarios que, si bien para otras personas pueden parecer comunes, para Eric parecen sacados de un sueño del que nunca quiere despertar.

No era un secreto para nadie en Homra que el pasado de Eric fue difícil, por decir lo menos, por lo que es la primera vez que experimenta este tipo de calidez hogareña. Fujishima lo sabe mejor que nadie, así que hace un esfuerzo extra cuando se trata de algo que lo involucra a él; cosas pequeñas, como comer juntos, ver televisión un rato o tal vez contarle una anécdota de algo que pasó en su trabajo, pero siempre hace un espacio en su día para pasar el rato con él. Eric no está seguro de poder expresar su gratitud en palabras algún día…

Dicha gratitud no solo se debe a esos detalles, sino que también a… bueno, todo lo que había pasado últimamente; es solo que las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido. Luego de la muerte de Mikoto y la separación de Homra, todos sus miembros fueron en direcciones diferentes, incluyendo Fujishima, quien le tendió una mano por segunda vez, invitándolo a ir con él. Aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces; no es como si tuviera muchas otras opciones de todas formas, pero Eric no puede evitar pensar que hubiera aceptado sin importar su situación… 

Fujishima ya le había mencionado que vivía con sus padres, pero no le había dicho que estaba juntando dinero gracias a un trabajo que había conseguido hace algún tiempo, con el objetivo de arrendar algún lugar e independizarse. En vista de que Homra se disolvió, y luego de que el dolor de la partida de Mikoto había disminuído, decidió que era el momento de mudarse, y que Eric lo acompañaría. Si él quería, claro.

Así que ahí están, en un apartamento bastante pequeño, pero que es suficiente para los dos por ahora. Probablemente podrían haber conseguido un lugar un poco más grande si hubieran seguido buscando, pero Fujishima insistió en mudarse lo más pronto posible y, además, tenía un toque acogedor. Sería bueno dejar pasar un tiempo antes de pensar en conseguir un lugar más grande, ¿no? También lo sería que Eric consiguiera su propio trabajo, ya que se está empezando a sentir extrañamente culpable, como si se estuviera aprovechando de su hospitalidad. Por supuesto, ese no es el caso, pero aún así está seguro de que si le aligerara la carga de esa forma sería lo mejor para ambos. ¿Dónde debería empezar a buscar un trabajo?

—¿Tan aburrida es la película? —dijo Fujishima, interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamiento. ¿Era idea suya o su tono de voz sonaba algo somnoliento?

—¿Ah? Oh, n-no, solo estaba pensando… —respondió Eric, tropezando un poco con sus palabras. Esta es una de esas ocasiones en que pasan algo de tiempo juntos; hoy decidieron sentarse a ver la primera película que encontraran en la televisión que estuviera empezando. Resultó ser una comedia de acción de bajo presupuesto que, si bien logró hacerlo reír un par de veces, no era lo más interesante que podrían estar viendo, en su opinión. Fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que se distrajo y sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar.

—¿Ah sí? —Fujishima se acomodó a su lado para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, mientras que su mano alcanzó la de Eric— ¿En qué?

“En nosotros” pensó, pero las palabras no escaparon de sus labios. En vez de eso, se concentró en la mano que Fujishima había tomado.

—En lo diferente que es vivir aquí a como vivía antes —terminó diciendo en un impulso.

Es verdad. Sin embargo, el que ahora vivieran juntos no es lo único que ha cambiado. Eric no está seguro de cuándo pasó exactamente, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, sus sentimientos hacia su compañero y mejor amigo ya no eran de simple amistad. Apesadumbrado, tomó la arbitraria decisión de no decírselo nunca. ¿Cómo podría? De alguna manera se sentía como traicionar la amistad ofrecida de manera tan desinteresada, la que no quería perder por nada en el mundo.

O al menos ese era su plan, hasta que Fujishima se le confesó. Fue en un día como cualquier otro, y la confesión no fue nada fuera de lo común, pero aún así el saber que lo que estaba sintiendo era mutuo lo hizo inmensamente feliz.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Eric aceptó su confesión y comenzaron una relación. Todo lo que ha sucedido desde entonces le parece nuevo, diferente, y que está ocurriendo a un paso un poco acelerado, lo que no es algo malo, necesariamente. Aún así, hay algo que le ha estado molestando recientemente: Todas las muestras de afecto entre ambos habían sido iniciadas por Fujishima. No quería que él tuviera la sensación de que lo estaba arrastrando a su propio ritmo, quería hacerlo sentir correspondido apropiadamente, es solo que… no es muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas. 

Pero quiere intentarlo. De hecho, a estas alturas ya debería haberlo intentado, ¿no? ¿Cómo podría empezar? Con algo sutil, quizás. Con esto en mente empezó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Fujishima, al tiempo que buscaba su mirada para ver su reacción… 

Ah, se durmió. Eric, un poco irritado y avergonzado, no pudo evitar dar un resoplido. Justo cuando había decidido tomar la iniciativa…

Aunque, pensándolo bien, su trabajo requiere bastante esfuerzo físico… No es de extrañar que estuviera agotado. Pensar en eso no hizo más que aumentar su convicción respecto a encontrar un trabajo. ¿Qué está haciendo, sentado tan cómodamente mientras Fujishima se rinde ante el cansancio apenas tiene la oportunidad? Es un alivio que mañana tendrá un día libre… 

Con una recién descubierta determinación, se dijo a sí mismo que apenas pudiera, saldría ahí fuera y volvería con un trabajo. No puede ser tan difícil. Además, sabe inglés, eso debería darle cierta ventaja, ¿verdad? Sí, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

La ansiedad que lentamente se estaba acumulando en su cabeza se disipó cuando Fujishima se removió un poco en su hombro. Tal vez está incómodo, ¿debería despertarlo y decirle que fuera a la cama? Probablemente sería lo mejor.

Precisamente para hacer eso levantó su otra mano, la que se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio la expresión de completo relajo en el rostro de Fujishima. Han pasado una innumerable cantidad de momentos juntos desde que se conocieron, es cierto, pero ocasiones como esta, donde podía tomarse la libertad de simplemente observarlo sin sonrojarse ante la intensa mirada que le respondería de vuelta, son raras. No puede hacerlo… no puede interrumpir su sueño cuando tiene una expresión tan pacífica. En vez de eso, optó por usar la mano que había levantado para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Obviamente, eso significa que tampoco puede levantarse de su puesto, eso sí que lo despertaría. Tampoco es tan urgente la situación como para que tuviera que ir a buscar empleo ahora mismo, ¿o sí? Sin pensarlo mucho, apretó un poco más la mano que sujetaba la de Fujishima, lo que le permitió sentir el relieve irregular que tenía en la palma.

Ahí está. La cicatriz. El recuerdo permanente de ese día.

De todos los momentos que han pasado juntos, ese probablemente sea el que guarda más cerca de su corazón, amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo. Recuerda muchos detalles con claridad: La noche despejada, los postes de luz como testigos, la culpa sintiéndose pesada sobre sus hombros, inmovilizándolo como si cargara una roca. La sangre derramada por obra suya, brotando de la mano de Fujishima que estaba sosteniendo ahora mismo. El ofrecimiento de ayuda que sentía no se merecía, que fue suficiente para sacarle lágrimas, y las palabras que salieron de su boca, que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida:

_“... Por favor ayúdame…”_

Bastó un simple pestañeo para volver al presente, donde todos esos sucesos han quedado atrás. Sí… eso ya es parte del pasado, y las cosas son diferentes ahora. Mejores, definitivamente. Eric respiró profundo, intentando relajar los músculos que había tensado sin darse cuenta. Una vez que lo logró, y de forma espontánea, volteó la cabeza en dirección a su novio, aún dormido en su hombro, y posó sus labios en su cabeza, en un gesto con el que intentaba decir tanto “perdóname” como “gracias”. En esta posición, se permitió cerrar los ojos y sentir el aroma de su cabello, lo que solo aumentó la ráfaga de afecto profundo que estaba sintiendo en el momento.

En serio no quiere moverse de su lugar ahora mismo… ¿Estaría tan mal quedarse así un rato más? Probablemente no.

Pensando en eso, Eric se prometió a sí mismo que esta sería la última vez que pospondría los asuntos que quería conversar con Fujishima. Mañana sin falta hablaría con él, le contaría acerca de su decisión de ayudarlo con los gastos y se esforzaría por demostrar su amor más seguido. Pero, por ahora, solo tiene ganas de disfrutar su cercanía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El tiempo parece volar cuando están juntos.

Al igual que ayer, el día se le escapó de las manos antes de que se diera cuenta. Fujishima usualmente deja sus días libres para descansar, y esta vez no fue la excepción, por lo que pasaron prácticamente todo el día juntos. Pero, aún así, Eric no había encontrado un momento ideal para sacar el tema que tanto dio vueltas en su cabeza el día anterior… O mejor dicho, cuando iba a mencionarlo, terminaba cambiando de opinión al último segundo y hablando de otra cosa; realmente le gusta cuando Fujishima tiene días libres, y prefiere hablar con él como de costumbre que salir de su zona de confort.

¿Acaso en el fondo está nervioso? Puede ser. ¿Pero nervioso por qué? En cualquier caso, está molesto consigo mismo; había hecho una promesa ayer, y acabó ignorándola de todas formas.

Aunque el día aún no acaba. La noche no ha terminado de llenar el cielo, como indican los colores anaranjados que todavía son visibles en el horizonte. Además, ambos están sentados en la mesita de centro que tienen en medio de la habitación, comiendo ramen instantáneo que difícilmente podría ser llamado cena; es el momento ideal para hablar.

Estaba a punto de dejar su taza de café en la mesa y sacar el tema cuando ambos se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos y supieron que ambos habían sentido lo mismo.

La marca.

—¿Esto de ahora…?

Ha pasado un tiempo, pero la intensidad del aura roja que poseen en su interior no es algo que se olvida fácilmente, incluso aunque hubiera disminuido drásticamente luego de la muerte de Mikoto. Es por eso que cuando la sintieron correr nuevamente por sus venas, fervorosa, energizante, el efecto fue instantáneo. De alguna manera, sabían qué debían hacer y dónde debían ir. No hay tiempo para cuestionarlo.

Tampoco hay tiempo para lamentarse el hecho de que, una vez más, no pudo hablar con Fujishima. Pero de repente no se siente tan afligido al respecto; después de todo, Eric está seguro de que, en este momento, Homra es la mayor prioridad de ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> En algún momento lo llamé "apartamento", pero honestamente no sé si sea un apartamento el lugar en donde viven lol, es ese lugar en donde aparecen como por 3 segundos en Missing Kings... vi la escena y mi mente asumió que vivían juntos y solitos~ así que finjamos que es así, por el bien de esta historia(?)  
> Gracias a las personitas que organizaron esta bonita Fujieric Week!! ♥ Y también gracias por leer y llegar hasta acá! Ojalá haya sido de tu gusto, quien quiera que seas (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
